Harmony Slayer
'''Harmony Slayer''' ''"Despite all my rage, I'm still just a rat in a cage..."'' - Harmony Slayerhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K8BjKQkym8w Harmony Slayer is a pony OC created by Onifan99, and is an antagonistic character in the My Little Pony universe. Harmony Slayer has a rather tragic past, and her cutie-mark represents darkness. Her eyes have a reptilian fashion, and she is quite tall along with dragon-like wings and a horn that she still can't get the hang of. '''Curiosity of the Crusaders''' Harmony Slayer was a legend first told by Zecora to the visiting Apple Bloom after the filly had found a depiction of the latter behind one of Zecora's decorations, and the zebra told Apple Bloom the whole legend after she curiously asked about her. Apple Bloom was shook by the story, but also a part of her felt sorry for Harmony Slayer but was also scared when Zecora told her that Harmony Slayer is said to be able to drain the harmony out of any pony she comes across. Zecora claims that years ago, she had a run in with Harmony Slayer about 2 months after she began living in the Ever Free Forest, and managed to barely escape. With this information, Apple Bloom told the other crusaders about the legend which visibly shook Scootaloo but she attempted to hide it as she does. Stricken with adventure, Sweetie Belle begged to go into the forest and find Harmony Slayer but the other two greatly refused due to the dangers of finding a pony who can drain harmony right from their bodies. After an intense conversation, the crusaders decide to go and see if the legend is true after they all lead themselves into disbelieving it. Confront Upon entering the Ever Free Forest, the crusaders decided to stick together and make their way down a re-traceable linear path. As they delved deeper into the forest, they heard the flapping of wings, at first they thought it was Discord messing with them but then Scootaloo swore she had saw glowing eyes in the darkness. This put the three fillies on edge from there, but Sweetie Belle still insists it's Discord. Suddenly, a shadow drops in front of them all which stuns them all instantly. The shadow raises upwards and looks down at them with the same glowing eyes Scootaloo had saw a few minutes ago, the shadow stood still, staring down at the young ponies before Apple Bloom asked in a stuttering manner if the tall pony was Harmony Slayer. The pony then tilted its head, visibly confused by the name, before talking in a raspy voice. Harmony Slayer explained that she was indeed who they thought she was, but she also told them to leave and that they shouldn't have come here. The crusaders, still stunned with fear attempted to speak but all they got was a loud roar from Harmony Slayer which sent them bolting out of the forest to the arrival of the mane six, who asked them what had happened. Trembling with fear, Apple Bloom looked back at the forest, and heard the flapping wings sounding further and further away. However, Fluttershy looked into the distance of the Ever Free Forest wishing she didn't know what had scared the girls out in the first place. '''Ponyville Panic''' About 5 weeks after the crusaders had their first encounter with Harmony Slayer, they had became obsessed with the shadowy figure as they begin studying her. Soon, Apple Bloom came to both Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell and told them that she had felt something upon staring into Harmony Slayer's eyes and she felt like she had known the mysterious pony for a long time but at the moment she couldn't put her hoof on it. The three fillies then ventured to Twilight's castle, where they eventually met Twilight and they decided to ask her about Harmony Slayer and what she was all about. Twilight was confused, she had never heard of such a legend but she did insist that they pay Fluttershy a visit as she has been in the Ever Free Forest more than any of her friends. The crusaders did what Twilight suggested, and they went to Fluttershy's cottage where they knocked on her door and the shy pony answered them. As the crusaders entered, Fluttershy was pelted by questions of Harmony Slayer and they filled Fluttershy with fear as she began hiding behind her furniture. She then came out, and told the crusaders that Harmony Slayer was once an isolated filly named Penny who had turned evil due to everyone ignoring her. Unbeknown to Fluttershy however, what she said wasn't entirely truthful. But, the crusaders' mouths dropped as they heard the name Penny. Scootaloo asked if Penny was the filly in their school that disappeared, to which the others nodded their heads. Sweetie Bell insisted she didn't know Penny personally, and didn't even know she was upset about being ignored as it seemed that she liked being alone. Later, the crusaders left Fluttershy's home and returned to their treehouse where they began talking about Penny's former life in their school. Suddenly, they heard faint hoofsteps outside their treehouse and they became louder and louder. Scootaloo then looked out of the window, and saw a tall shadowy figure moving past their treehouse in the direction of Ponyville. The crusaders gasped in horror, meanwhile a group of ponies spotted the slow moving Harmony Slayer who began walking past numerous houses as plenty of ponies began fleeing away in fear. Harmony Slayer moved her eyes towards the school she once attended, and using her anger she triggered her horn and out spewed red magic which destroyed the school completely. The explosion alerted Spike who saw the smoke from the castle, he then told Twilight and Starlight instantly and as they gazed out the window they saw the fire which caused them great horror. Harmony Slayer kept on moving where she realised that anger makes her horn function and so she began using it to destroy various sections of Ponyville. As Twilight and Starlight rushed to the scene, the crusaders also arrived to see the school they loved turned into a fiery wreck. Numerous ponies fled the town as Harmony Slayer sighted Twilight, which shocked her. Twilight instructed Starlight to assist her in stopping Harmony Slayer with their combined magic. Harmony Slayer then powered her own horn with built up anger, but suddenly the crusaders stepped inbetween the ponies as they all yelled "STOP!". This snapped all three ponies out of their gaze, Twilight, Starlight and Harmony Slayer turned their heads to the three brave fillies. Apple Bloom began explaining that Shadow Harmony was formerly a filly and student at their school named Penny. Sweetie Bell revealed that Fluttershy told them that Penny turned evil by choice but she doubts that was the case. Twilight became baffled at the information, Harmony Slayer's generic angry stare faded away into a faint frown. A tear fell from Scootaloo's eye, as she said she knew that Penny was still in there somewhere as she turned her head towards Harmony Slayer who tilted her head before slowly turning around and running away. The crusaders began chasing after her, only to have Shadow Harmony yell out loud "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!". She then used her wings to begin flying, as the crusaders stopped and watched as the tall pony disappeared into the Ever Free Forest. '''Crystal Empire Crisis''' '''Early life''' During her childhood, she was named Penny and she was a simple filly and was indifferent from everyone else. She attended the same school as the Cutie Mark Crusaders, but she was barely noticed by anyone and the bullies didn't bother mocking her blank flank because they barely knew she was even there. At home, Penny's parents were too preoccupied for being famous tennis players while she was stuck at home just staring into a wall for most of her time. This would eventually manifest into her later form, which was her hate for something she never had, friendship. While attempting to run away from home to find a more exciting life, Penny was captured by three insane ponies who dragged her into an underground area where they locked her inside a giant chamber before she was greeted by Chrysalis who wanted Penny to become the ultimate weapon. Chrysalis then used her magic and put it to use on Penny, lifting her up into the air with green magic and then she transformed into something that didn't seem like her anymore. Upon being free from the magic aura, Penny managed to break out of the underground and fled into the Everfree Forest and she never looked back. Upon reaching a flowing river, Penny managed to look at her reflection, seeing only a monster and nothing more. This drove her out of control, and she decided to flee further into the forest, never to be seen again. Sources=